Blood Debt
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Her bloodline paid for Esther's mistakes. She could feel her teeth grow and shift to a few more inches than normal; or what was normal for her. Could feel the red haze come over her vision in anger. One day she, Giselle Petrova, will have her revenge.


**Hope you like it. Rating will go up over time.**

The cold night rain trailed down her olive cheeks, creating the effect of the tears she so desperately wished she had the ability to release. She turned her face upward to the crescent that was surrounded by black velvet with tiny pinholes revealing light from heaven. Golden curly colored strands of hair hung limply down the back of her black button-up coat, framing and plastering the skin of her face and neck as the light drizzle suddenly turned into a downpour. The color of royal blue with a lightened twinkle hung in her mysterious eyes as they stared back into the depths of golden, waiting. What's sad is that was what she had be doing all her life; waiting for better times that were long overdue. She looked at all the other girls and as much as she tried not to feel it she felt envy. They had a family, friends.. love. If it was as easy as it looked ... why couldn't she have it? Waiting for her soulmate. Waiting for someone to give a damn about her. To be loved. Wanted. Cared for.. was that too much to ask? Her tinted red lips turned down in a frown; making the blood on the corner of her lip drop alittle. Feeling it, she cleaned it up with her pointer finger and stuck it in her mouth. She sucked on it lightly; cleaning off the evidence of what she never wanted to be.

She felt the veins shift in a familiar way around her eyes, and knew her eyes weren't blue anymore but the dark red and black that showed her for what she was ... a monster. A hybrid. The first to be until that bitch Esther took matters into her own hands after being denied. Her only daughter was sacrificed because that Bitch laid on her back with a wolf. Her bloodline paid for Esther's mistakes. She could feel her teeth grow and shift to a few more inches than normal; or what was normal for her. Could feel the red haze come over her vision in anger. One day she, Giselle Petrova, will have her revenge. The back of her throat ached and she couldn't tell if it was because she was above and beyond pissed or if she was still hungry.

She looked down at her italian high heels and looked at the puddle an inch or two above them. The pitter patter of the rain falling making it impossible to see the mirrored reflection of the monster looking back into it. She just wanted to be normal; to have a family that loved and supported you, that cared about you. To make mistakes, learn and go from there. To be human..But that was the problem; she wasn't. Her humanity died right along with her daughter.

She took a deep breath and turned her empty gaze to the body laying prone at her feet. Slowly as if taunting her with the knowledge of what she had just done, a deep red liquid poured slowly out of the wound of the young girls neck. One of her fingers that had a ring of a stone that matched her eyes slowly came to touch her lips. The blood she had taken was now smudged on the tip of her finger.

A small sound of pained grunting that was picked up by her hearing brought her attention back to the girl. The girl was still about fifteen but the evidence of abuse was gone; which she was thankful for. She couldn't believe someone would hurt and abandon their child. The little girl had awakened and her appearance had altered. The abuse was gone and now the dark red and lime green eyes stared back at her slightly tanned skin. The little girl bowed her body low and spoke one single word that she had foolishly trying to run away from ever since she was a little toddler and found out what she was.. what she was designed to become.

"Mistress."

**I dont know how far this will go or if I should continue.. It is just a one shot of my story 'Hearts Desire'. Now for the pairing.. not sure if you want me to do Damon or Stefan for this one as Damon is the pairing with Giselle in 'Hearts Desire'. Kinda nervous so if you could take time to write a review for me to tell me what you think it would be really helpful. I think I am going to put up a Poll for the pairing. Please vote, as it would help me decide.. :)**

**Thanks.**


End file.
